Season 2 (Wipeout USA)
Wipeout Bowl I: Cheerleaders vs. Couch Potatoes * Notes: * First person able to cross the Heavy Bag Run successfully. ** First person able to cross the Ten Yard Dash successfully. *** Monica Kaufmann became the first woman to win Wipeout and first contestant to be first to qualify in every round. First season to be presented in High Definition. **** Shawnee Achord became the seventh competitor to quit on Wipeout. NFL current and former players Michael Irvin, Keyshawn Johnson and Reggie Bush made a special appearance at Wipeout. Pink color = Cheerleader; Light Blue color = Couch Potato. Episode 1: Back To The Madhouse Notes: * First person able to cross the Slippery Swing Set successfully. ** First person able to cross A Bridge Too Far successfully. *** Devon Berry became the eighth competitor to quit Wipeout. Episode 2: Old And Cold * Notes: * Michelle Hart became the first woman to win a regulation episode of Wipeout. ** Claudia Morel became the first person to withstand the Raging Rapids. She later became the tenth competitor to quit Wipeout. *** This was the only episode where none of the four finalists ended the same way, since Michelle finished, Didi ran out of time, Claudia quit, and Theresa was injured. **** Theresa finished the Aqua Launch, but during the landing, she hurt her ankle, ending her run on Wipeout. ***** Sam Griffith became the ninth competitor to quit Wipeout. This episode featured Wipeout's oldest contestant yet: 69-year old Jack Craney, who didn't pass the Qualifier (John Henson said that "Plank in the Face kills Grandpa!") (hence the episode title reference). This episode also saw the first ever all-female Wipeout Zone. This is the 2nd time it rained on Wipeout. In this episode, two-thirds of the qualified contestants were female. Episode 3: Male Domination * Notes: * First ever episode to have the 3rd Round with All-Males and no females (hence the episode title reference). ** Chuck Trout was the second to come in 1st in every round. Monica Kaufmann was the first. *** Donn Hallmann became the eleventh competitor to quit on Wipeout. The first All-Male Wipeout Zone in Season 2. Also the first-ever All-Male Round III. Episode 4: The Sisterhood Of The Travelling Hot Pants * Notes: * The first siblings on Wipeout, the three Gipe sisters were dubbed "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Hot Pants" by the two Johns (hence the episode title reference). ** Scotty Granger is the brother of Indiana Pacers' Danny Granger and great-nephew of the "Queen of Gospel", Mahalia Jackson. And also, the first person able to cross the Sweeper Run successfully. Patsy Chambers became the first contestant to quit the Qualifier without even trying a single obstacle. Episode 5: Fender, Bender * Notes: * Forrest Vanderbilt set a new Qualifier record, with a time of 1:06.9, also becoming only the second person to clear the Breakaway Planks and the first person to clear both the Rolling Stones and the Fender Bender. ** Before the beginning of the Dizzy Dummy, Jason Goldman quit the competition. The 6 eliminated players from the King of the Mountain were then put into a random draw to take his place in which Catherine Jansen won. This is the first time a situation like this happened. *** Jason Goldman said "This is the most ridiculous thing I ever done!" just like it was heard on the Title. Title reference: The Fender Bender part of the course. Episode 6: Celebrity Style * Notes: Janica beat Jason by 0.07 seconds, and then lost to Jose by 26 seconds, a very close wipeout zone. * Title reference: The Movie qualifier round. Episode 7: The 500th Contestant * Notes: * Valerie Barrera is the 500th contestant to be on Wipeout. ** Terry Smith is the first contestant to survive getting hit by the Motivator, and actually was able to become the oldest contestant to successfully cross the Big Balls because of it and be the first person of Season 2 to clear them. Valerie Barrera is the second female to get one thousand dollars. Mona Mahani is the 501st contestant to be on Wipeout. Episode 8: Wipeout Couples * Notes: In this episode, married couples competed together as teams, with minor rule changes. In the qualifier, both members had to complete the course (although they performed each obstacle one-by-one). In "King of the Mountain" and the "Dizzy Dummy", a couple only advanced if both of their members completed the challenge (but the tasks were still done as in a normal episode). In the Wipeout Zone, both members of the remaining couples played the course separately, scored by their total time. * Shane Harris became the second person to successfully clear the Big Balls and the Fender Bender, and although it wasn't shown, he also cleared the Diving Board Trapeze. Later in the episode, Jenni Johnson became the first female and third overall to conquer the Fender Bender. ** Shane's individual run was the fastest time in the Wipeout Zone in Season 2. *** Brian Schwab became the second contestant to clear the Diving Board Trapeze. Episode 9: Stop, Listen & Wipeout * Notes: * Melia Quiray became the first female to become second place of 3 out of four events on Wipeout. She also became the first female Wipeout champion in Season 2 in regulation episodes where there were men in the Wipeout Zone. ** Although he lost, Dr. Skinny still finished the Wipeout Zone. *** Caleb Guevara became the third person to easily clear the Big Balls. **** Blake Snedeker became the first person to cross the Sucker Punch in Season 2. ***** Tanya Perrin became the only Canadian contestant to be allowed in the series. Title reference: A spoof on the traffic safety instructions: "Stop, Look and Listen". Episode 10: Wipeout, Like A Brother Notes: * Cara & Stephanie Berline became the first set of twins to compete on Wipeout. John Henson can't tell which is which, so when John Anderson said that Stephanie was starting the course, John Henson said that Cara's at the start again. Cara and Stephanie are twins. ** First person to cross the Log Roll successfully. *** Susie Packard became the 4th person, and 2nd female to cross the Fender Bender. **** 3rd to cross the Breakaway Planks. Mindi Masamoto was the second contestant to quit the Qualifier without trying a single obstacle. ***** Kerin Alfaro posted the slowest time for a winner in a regular episode. ****** Kristen Egizi said "You've got to be kidding me!" just like it was heard in the Title. ******* John H. mistook Kerin Alfaro for M. Night Shyamalan. ******** Kristen Egizi was the first bride-to-be to participate on Wipeout. ********* James Haden was interested in metal rock, so they do call him "Iron Haden". ********** Tonee Lam was the first Teppan Chef to participate on Wipeout. *********** Erika Reinert brought with her an "abnormally large behind". Episode 11: Wipeout All-Stars 24 losers return to Wipeout for redemption and a second chance to win. Here are the results of "Wipeout All-Stars": * Notes: * Formerly "Never Been Kissed" but admitted to having kissed a lot since her appearance in Season 1 Episode 3. ** During the episode, Ben Kronberg became the only person to complete multiple crossings of the Big Balls, having previously crossed them in Season One, Episode 5. *** Although Ariel lost, she was half way on the finish line before she timed out making it the closest Wipeout Zone ever. Also, Robert Davis had left with $1,000, which puts him in second, Ariel in third, and Rado Pagac in fourth. **** Not shown in the episode, But Chris Kinyon is the 1st to cross the Spiked Fenders. ***** Chris Kinyon is the only person to have the same place as he did in the original episode on the Sweeper. ****** Ariel Tweto became the only person to cross the Trapeze Swingset. ******* Chris Kinyon was eliminated on the Wrecking Ball Dreadmill when he first appeared on Wipeout, but he did better this time, and he just won Wipeout. ******** Rado Pagac was eliminated on the Sweeper when he first appeared, but he did better this time, but he was eliminated in the Wipeout Zone this time. ******** William Hill posted the worst time on the Bucking Bull. Among the All-stars are: 'Mr. Excitement' Isaac Alverez (now Age 28), Jessi 'Go Go Dancer' Duran (now Age 21), 'Pastor' Jerry Huson (now Age 57), Margie Stubbs, 'Cougar' Maria Castro (now 52), Gayla 'Don't Call Me A Cougar' Johnson, 'Indiana Jones Fan' Andrew Pagana, Chris Lekawa (now Age 24), 'Soccer Mom' Gwenisha Robinson, 'Pretty Hot and Thick (PHAT)' Sandy Bowles, 'Foot-Phobic' April Rhobles (now Age 25), and ("Waitress") Karla Guy (now Age 29), who also became the first contestant to be disqualified by avoiding every single obstacle in the Qualifier. She also appeared on Dance Your A** Off. Episode 12: Ballistic Episode * Notes: * Eva Sadok, Dave Klec and Brett Salazar became the second, third and forth competitors to cross the Sweeper Run (Scotty Granger was the first). Jeff Ellingson and Billy Mannering became the first and second contestant to cross the Log Ball successfully. * Title reference: The Ballistic qualifier round. Episode 13: Once Wiped Out, Twice Scarred * Notes: * Although Mark Jones and Shane Butler both timed out, Shane was able to get further into the Wipeout Zone than Mark, and Shane had earned $1,000 for winning The Crusher, putting Shane in 3rd and Mark in 4th. ** Tyler Rowly and Denorvelle Collier were the 1st and 2nd to complete the Swinging Serial Killer. *** Danielle Bagby is the only person to complete the Bally-Go-round. * Title reference: This spoofs the saying "Once Bitten, Twice Shy". Episode 14: Wipeout Like It's 2009 * Notes: * Travis Cluff became the first person to cross the Tipsy Towers successfully. Later on, Chelsea Price became the second person to cross the Tipsy Towers. This episode was the first to have a Wipeout Zone with only one male. * Title reference: Spoofs the lyrics of a popular song "1999" by Prince. Episode 15: Wipeout Australia * Notes: For more details, go to the Australian version of Wipeout. The episode was a re-edited version of the second episode of the Australian version of Wipeout, featuring commentary by John and John, said to be participating in the "Wipeout International Presenter Exchange" (W.I.P.E.). Due to copyright issues with the Australian footage, this episode only aired on television in America, Canada and Australia. For Tango Tony, it says "Antonio Leoni" instead of "Tony Leoni". Episode 16: Food Finale * Notes: * Eric Agrelius became the oldest contestant to win Wipeout. ** This set a new record for Motivations in a single episode (Reg-meister "1st", Natae Chavez "2nd", Delonda Holder "3rd", Nicole Chietan "4th" and Diane Curtis "5th"), plus 3 almost Motivations (Eric Agrelius, Jason Graffia, and The Germaphobe). *** Matt "Mother Of Pearl" was wearing a part of "Fashion Deisigner" Timothy Ton's clothing line from S1E7. *This is the second episode in Season 2 where the Final Four consisted of 4 male competitors (The first was Episode 3). * On an interview from Ellen, Eathen Salem was the 1st to complete the Orion Ring Swing. Category:lists